


The Serious Fan Girl's Bibliography: A Reading List for Fans of Cumberbatch B and Hiddleston T

by Mairwen



Category: Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Not!Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 17:28:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mairwen/pseuds/Mairwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Many thanks to my collaborators, who have asked not to be credited.</p></blockquote>





	The Serious Fan Girl's Bibliography: A Reading List for Fans of Cumberbatch B and Hiddleston T

Burdick-Carlton T, Schiffmann NN. Triangulation strategies for Cumberbatch location in New Orleans, with special consideration to ice cream parlors. _National Geographic._ 2012; 7: 132-48.

Buxton A, Myers C, Dudka C. Casual dressing habits of popular British actors: Is redundancy an asset or a flaw? (with special supplemental consideration to leather trousers and sparkly shoes) _J Entertainment Fashion._ 2011; 4: 573-99.

Buxton A, Schiffmann NN. Hair extensions and villainous characters: a previously unseen connection. _British J Extension Research._ 2011; 15: 46-64.

Crowther J, Dudka C, Schiffmann NN. Eye and hair colour differences of English actors in equestrian roles: to what end the moustache? _J Hair Research._ 2011; 7: 1139-51.

Crowther J, Schiffmann NN, Penrose K. Eye crinkles as an offensive weapon toward fangirls. _Ophthalmology Monthly._ 2010; 12: 1147-53.

Dale T, Burdick-Carlton T, Myers C. Sequential decompression after contact with Cumberbatch, frumious or otherwise. _Hyperbaric Medicine._ 2012; 5: 1-3.

Dale T, Burdick-Carlton T, Myers C, Buxton A. Tom Hiddleston fangirling as permanent contraception. _Lancet._ 2012; 25: 37-42.

Dudka C , Jefferies T: The relevance of Cumberchins in the overall attractiveness of the Alpha Male: Myth or Reality? _New Scientist._ 2012; 8: 1-4 (chins obv)

Dudka C, Penrose K, Buxton A. Cheekbone structure of British actors: an in-depth analysis. _Cosmetic Surgery._ 2010; 10: 336-53.

Jefferies T, Burdick-Carlton T. That boyish smile: strategies for immaculate conception in the fangirl population. _OB/GYN._ 2011; 4: 22-37.

Jefferies T, Crowther J. Emotion in First World War Poetry. The Cumberbatch effect: real or a product of mass hysteria? A Study. _Cheltenham Review of Books._ 2012; 9: 10-12.

Myers C, Dale T, Crowther J. An analysis of themes in Hiddleston "real person fiction": Tom vs Loki and ovarian destruction. _British J of Gynaecology._ 2012; 5: 35-40.

Myers C, Dale T, Penrose K. Cumberbatch as a gateway drug to Hiddleston. _J Addiction Med._ 2011; 2: 870-875.

Penrose K, Dale T, Myers C. Perfection and Thomas William Hiddleston: complete domain overlap? _Psychology._ 2012; 8: 56-77.

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to my collaborators, who have asked not to be credited.


End file.
